


Help Me Find My Way (to you)

by TheFunk



Series: Monsta X Ficlets [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Being Lost, Bilingual, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Language Barrier, Lost Jooheon, M/M, Pre-Relationship, like one swear ya'll, non-idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: When Jooheon gets lost in America, it's up to Danny to give him directions to a restaurant, and maybe even his heart.





	Help Me Find My Way (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> English is written in italics, Korean is written normal.

This was not how Jooheon was expecting his summer to go. When Wonho had suggested a trip to America, he had been expecting an amazing time. He’d expected to be galavanting around American streets, eating local cuisine, and having crazy adventures with his best friends. Not... not this. Not wandering around downtown Boston, lost and without his friends. No, this had not been the plan. 

A car whizzed past him and he stepped further back onto the sidewalk. He knew where he was supposed to go, but nothing around him was going to help him get there. He could read the signs just fine, but that didn’t mean he knew which road to take. He would have used the GPS on his phone, but Minhyuk had confiscated it to play one of Jooheon’s many games. It was like traveling with a toddler, the number of games Minhyuk demanded to play at any time.

So, no phone and no sense of direction was not a good combination, especially in a foreign country. People walked past him as quickly as the cars, walking around him as if he were some sort of permanent sidewalk fixture and not a very lost boy in need of some help. A whine crawled into his throat, warm tears welling in his eyes, threatening to fall. A hand touched his shoulder and he shrieked as he jumped away.

_“Woah woah woah! I’m so sorry dude, didn’t mean to scare you. You looked a little... lost? Scared? I’m Danny, by the way.”_  

The boy, Danny, was looking up at him with wide eyes. Jooheon felt a little bad for screaming, but to be fair, the boy had scared the shit out of him. The boy had tan skin and chubby cheeks. He was short too, practically the same size as Kihyun. The boy’s deep voice broke through his thoughts.

_“Do you need any help? What’s your name?”_

Jooheon could have cried. He really could have cried. Those were words he knew!

_“Call me... Honey. Help find... food place?”_

The boy smiled at him, _“That’s a cute name! Where do you need to go?”_

_“Um... go... Cheesecake Factory?_

_“Ugh, great choice Honey. You’re gonna go up two blocks take a left then a right then up another street and then a right, then you’ll cross the street and it’s on your left. I think it’s right by an Olive Garden.”_

Jooheon’s head was spinning. That was too many directions, way too quickly. There was no way he was going to get to the restaurant now. He just wanted to eat pieces of cheesecake as big as his face, was that too much to ask?

_"I can take you? I mean, I’m not doing anything today, so I could take you there?”_

_“Yes! Yes, take me! Help! Thank you!”_  

Danny giggled, a higher pitch than Jooheon had been expecting, based on how deep the boy’s speaking voice was. But it was cute! God, it was so cute! 

_“Let’s go!”_  

Danny led him down the sidewalks, helping him maneuver through downtown Boston. He would point out different things as they walked past, telling little anecdotes. Sure, Jooheon didn’t understand most of the words Danny was saying, but he didn’t want him to stop. His voice was soothing and he looked so happy, dimples emerging every time he smiled. The restaurant was in sight, and Jooheon couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“I have no idea what you’re saying but I don't care because you’re so cute. I want to kiss your face all over.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Jooheon smiled as a blush crawled up Danny’s face. That is, until he stopped dead in his tracks, Jooheon nearly bumping into him. 

“You speak Korean???” 

It took a few seconds for Jooheon to realize that, yeah, they’d been speaking in Korean. 

“Y-yeah, I’m visiting from South Korea. And my real name’s Jooheon but usually, foreigners can’t pronounce it so I just...” 

He trailed off as he noticed the bright smile on Danny’s face.

“I’m Changkyun! I moved here like, four years ago from South Korea! Holy shit!”

They stood merely staring at each other for a little while when Jooheon began to blush.

“You’d let me kiss you?” 

Then it was Dan- Changkyun’s turn to blush, hands wringing together as he looks at the ground. 

“Well, I mean, yeah. You’re really cute and nice, and I think it’d be really nice if you kissed me. Maybe. If you wanted.

Jooheon grins before surging forward to press a kiss to Changkyun’s cheek. He’s not sure where the courage comes from, but he knows he needs it now more than ever. He wants to keep Changkyun with him, he doesn’t want to see him walk away. 

Changkyun squealed, cheeks painted a deep red. He pushed lightly at Jooheon’s chest, but Jooheon caught his hand before it could be pulled away. 

“Come to dinner with me? Meet my friends, stuff our faces with some cheesecake? Maybe get some more kisses?” 

Changkyun smiled up at him, face still flushed, “Yeah, yeah I could go for some of that.” 

Jooheon laced their fingers together, beginning to lead the way into the restaurant, _“Let’s go!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :3 come and see me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
